


Lizard

by cofax



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five weeks after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/14689">Knee Deep in Danes</a>.  The ONTD reference rather dates it: it was written in 2010, and set even earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abyssinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinia/gifts).



"It's a lizard," says the General, and Cam can't help laughing, although Sam glares at him over the admittedly shriveled-looking creature in her arms.

"She is not," says Sam, using her calmest talk-to-the-crazy-man voice. "She's well within the mean for her age, and she is completely mammalian."

Cam is also sure she's mammalian, given the way Sam's breasts have expanded in the last few months. He stifles a snort, which earns him another slit-eyed look from Sam. 

The General peers closer, pulling down the flannel wrap, and runs his hand over Eliza's downy head. "Yeah, okay. Does remind me of those aliens on, what was it, PXF-393? With the--" He makes a vague gesture around his ears, and Sam rolls her eyes.

There's a cough from the door; Cam swivels around to see Teal'c peering around the doorframe, and behind him a flash of shiny material that can only be Vala in her latest fashion crime (she's discovered neon). 

He waves them in. "Hey, you got through the reporters okay?"

"Not without incident," says Teal'c, with a glint of humor and a sideways glance at Vala. She looks entirely too innocent, and Cam decides it's safer not to ask, although he runs the risk of finding out via the front page of ontd_stargate.com, which probably already has photos up of Sam coming out of the hospital. Damn papparazzi.

"When does Daniel get here?" asks Vala. Her neon is very bright. Cam wonders if he can hack into Sam's laptop and block all the gossip sites.

"Couple of weeks," Sam says, without looking up from Eliza. "He was already on his way."

"She won't be a lizard anymore by then," Cam points out. "Not that she is a lizard," he amends hurriedly.

"Lizard, shmizard," announces Vala. "Can I hold her?"


End file.
